Fucked by My Boss,Sasuke Uchiha
by Master Sniker
Summary: Money, Love, Sex, Family, My Boss Sasuke Uchiha
1. Author Note IMPORTANT

Warning: This is a mature FanFiction, which means it will have MATURE COINTENT in this story. If you don't like Mature content, then please do not read this story. I have just warned you, so there is no reason for you to report this story.

Comment and Favorite if you would like! This is my first story that I am doing alone, So I would love some feedback!

Thank you for reading this story! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or pictures other than my OC's characters the rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto Thank you!

Quotev: DoublezK


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Name) walked into the office nervously. She wore a skirt that went a little above her knees. She had a portfolio in her (light/tan/dark) hands. She buttoned her blouse up high, so it showed none of her cleavage. She stopped at the door that had 'Mr.. Uchiha on it. She knocked at the door, getting even more nervous.

"Come in" said a deep husky voice. (Name) gulped and entered the room. Mr.. Uchiha sat at his desk with his legs slightly spread open. "Come sit Ms. (Surname)" she sat in the chair in front of his desk. He looked her up and down. "Are you ready to start your job?" He asked as her started to stand up. "Mr.. Uchiha?" (Name) stuttered.

"Call me, Sasuke" He told her in her ear. She nodded. He stopped once he was behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. (Name) moved his hands from her shoulders and turned around to look at him. She saw him smirking wondering what he would do next. Sasuke untied his tie and grabbed both of (Name)'s wrist, he wrapped her hands together with his tie.

Once he was finished, he placed his hands back on her shoulder and rubbed them. (Name) yelled for help, but the Uchiha just shoved the napkin that was on his desk into her mouth. He chuckled at her struggling. He moved his hand forward towards her breast. He rubbed her breast through her thin bra. Sasuke saw her nipples become hard and slightly pinched them. (Name) moaned as she struggled, the tie began to loosen.

As it untied, (Name) jumped up and back away into the door, " What are you doing, Sasuke?" she said in fear of the continued to back up until she hit the door."Trying to make you a deal" He explained smirking at her. " What d-deal are you talking about?" She stuttered. He ignored her" I know why you need this job, (Name)." He said to her.

(Name) looked at him wide eyed " H-How do you know?"she questioned him. " Because my family owns the bank that is about to shut your father's bakery down." He told her with a smug look on his face. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me his sweet lips near my ear. " And I know you'll do anything for him" He said with a now cocky voice liking her ear cartilage.

(Name ) opened the door and tried to leave," I can make it so you nor your father can ever get a job again, would you like that?" He asked. (Name) Glared at him and closed the door back, shaking her head at him. " That's what I thought?" He said " Now, do you want to hear my deal?" (Name) took a deep breathing and nodded "Yes, sir" He smirked and pushed her against the door his hands at either side of her.

" My deal is," He started " You do what ever I say Until I say you can stop even, after you help your father you must obey me or I just put him right back in debt." (Name) bit her lip not knowing what to. Wanting to really help her father. " Ok, I'll do what ever you say just don't put my father deeper in debt, please." (Name) begged him. "Good, I'll call you back into my office later, this week now go to your office and get started on your work." (Name) nodded and left his office wondering what did she just get herself into.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a week, since that incident in Mr. Uchiha's office . Now everytime someone touches (Name), She jumps thinking it's Sasuke. As (Name) continued working on her work her (Color) nails, tapping on the key on the keyboard . There was a knock on the wall, (name ) jumed and turned around, There she saw standing was Shikamaru Nara, her first friend she made working here.

" Sasuke wants you to come to his office" He told her in his deep voice, that she found attractive. Though (Name) wouldnt admit it, she had a slight crush on Shikamaru. (Name) nodded and blushed. She started to organize her paper and put them into a neat stack.

Once she was done straking her papers she sotod form her desk and pulled down her dark blue skirt. She made her way to Sasuke's office. Before she could een knock a voice said "Come in". (Name) entered his office and took a seat in one of his black comfy chairs.

(Name) looked up to see home looking form the window that was behind his desk. He had his arms crossed tapping his foot staring into the distance. (Name) sat and looked around nervously, hoping she was in trouble or that something like the inncident was going to happen again.

She waited for him to say something, but he continued to stare into the distance, finally he turned around with a emotionless face. He sat at his desked and opened a vanilla looked at the informtion innthe folder. "You've been handing in quite a good amount of work. I called you to my office to congratulate you on your progress during your first week working here.

(Name) looked at him and smied. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha" (Name) was glad ,that she was making good process at her new job. She only hoped it would stay like this for a good amount of time.


	4. Chapter 3

Today was going to be a good day. (Name) Had no work and for that her first paycheck came in the mail. Once, (Name) was done doing her daily routine. She decided to go to a near by cafe. (Name) was goning to get into her car, but thought it would be better to walk, since it wasn't that far. She took out her phone and began to listen to some music. She liked all types of music, but some she liked better than others.  
Once, (Name) saw the cafe near she turned her music off and stuck it into her purse. She use her hand to push the door open, making the little bell ring. She walked in and sat behind a yellowhaired man. He turned around and made a wide tapped (Name) on the shoulder and playfully asked " Excuse me miss, but do I know you?" (Name) smiled widely and replied "Naruto." She gave him a hug and gave him a hug.  
'What are you doing now a days, Naru-kun." She asked curiously. " I run a bussiness, I decided in making a Car company similar to The Uchiha Cooporation, You may have heard of it ." Naruto Explained. (Name) nodded "Yea,I work there as one of the employees." Naruto eyes brightened"So you met my friend,Sasuke." She nodded "Yea, he's my boss"  
"That's great,maybe I should come visit,your office"  
"That'll be great!" (Name) exclaimed  
They continued to talk for a good 30 minutes

There were many rings at the door,but (Name ) and Naruto ignored it. Soon, there was another ring and (Name) heard a shift beside her. " Hey, Teme" NAruto said with a wide grin." Hey, dobe." A voice (Name) knew well replied, (Name) turned to the side and looked. There siiting, was her boss, Sasuke." We were just talking about you while ago." Naruto explained, his grin getting even wider. " And hat were you saying, hmmm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

" Oh, nothing ," (Name) said quickly, " We were just talking about my job, working for you." Sasuke smirked, "Hmm, I see and do you like your job, (Name)?" SHe shook her hands in defense, " N-No, That's not it at all' She told him. Sasuke moved closer to (Name), while Naruto was just sitting confrontably in front of the two not paying attention to what was going on.

(Name) tried her best to move away but it didnt work since she was sitting next to the window and it block her way of movng any started to talk about his company and how his was doing better than Sasuke's. Sasuke grunted in disagreement. As Sasuke moved closer to (Name) his hand slipped out of hi pocket making his way to her. She was slightly confused when he took her phone from her pocket and started to type something.

Sasuke puit it back into her pocket slowly not want Nauto to notice him slowly movving towards her. After he put the phone back in her pocket, (Name) took it out. and looked to see what he did. She checked her recently used app and the first one was her contacts. HSe clicked the recdently opened app and scrolled through it.

She came across one name, and she was sure Sasuke put it in there. The name was "My master". (Name) blushed and put her phone awys contining to try and listen to Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

(Name) couldn't stand this. She couldn't believe, she had another day off of work, she wanted to continue working to help her father. "Ugh!" (Name) Yelled as she flopped on her couch.

Tweet! Tweet!

(Name) turned over Hearing her phone ring, telling her that she got a text read the text message, wide-eyed.

_Sasuke: Meet Me at the Park in Ten Minutes._

(Name) closed her eyes and signed, she texted Sasuke back.

_(Name): For what?_

She sat and waited for a reply from her raven-haired boss.

_Sasuke: Just be there, I have a surprise for you, and look nice._

(Name) sat up from her postion, which she was lying down on her couch. She walked up stairs into her bedroom, and opened her closet. Since it was the summer, (Name) decided to try wearing one of her new outfits. She did her hair and put on her outfit which was a White and Green Striped shirt that hung from her right shoulder, it slight showed her (Pale/Fair/tan/Dark) stomach. She wore Tight Capris, that had the same green as her shirt did.

(Name) ran her hands widly through her hair, hoping it would just fall into a good position, which it did. She put on lip gloss, As she was about to grab her car Keys, she decided not, knowing that The only park in Konoha wasnt very far. It wasnt like she had to go threw a million different parks.

(Name) Walked outside her small apartment and headed towards were she had parked her bike, which was right next to her newly painted car. She hoped on her bike and Started to heads towards the Park.

~Time Skip~

(Name) finally made it to the park, She parked her bike on the sidewalk and she looked at the time on her phone, she wasn't too early, only by a mintue or two. (Name) put her phone away and started to look around, hoping to see The raven that decided to ask her to come.'_This better not be some type of prank'_ (Name) thought to herself.

She slowly started to walk around, not wanting to wait around. After A few yards of walking,"(Name)" She heared someone call. She started to look to see where the voice came from, and there a Few feet away, Sat Sasuke,Her boss, on a large plaid blanket next to a woden picnic basket. Sasuke waved (Name) over towards him.

Once (Name) got near Sasuke she sat down nex tto him. "I've been waiting on you." Sasue said as he looked at her staring into her (Color) eyes, with asmile on his face. '_Gosh, This guy has alot of mood swings'_ (Name) Thought with a slightly akward smile.

Before either one could say anything, a voice emerged from behind them. "Why, Hello there, Nice seeing you here, Mind if I join you?" exclaimed the voice and they both turned around.


End file.
